Flower arrangements are a common gift which is exchanged between individuals in modern society. One limitation of a flower arrangement is that the flowers disposed within the arrangement have a relatively short life span. As a result, a gift or purchase of flowers may only be displayed or kept for a relatively short period of time before the flowers begin to wither thus greatly diminishing the aesthetic value thereof. Upon the expiration of the usable life of the arrangement, the recipient is forced to dispose of the flowers, thus eliminating most of the contents of the gift or purchase.